


kids

by theaterenerd25



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable beans, M/M, good omens kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: a short pic about ahi and Crowleys daughters
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	kids

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind, Evan Gabriel that the kids were adorable.  
The first demon/ angel hybrid, a girl named evie had fair skin and snake eyes like Crowley, but in the shade I’d blue that aziraphales eyes were. Her small fluffy wings were smoky grey, the color you’d get if you mixed paints in the tones of Crowley and aziraphales wings. Her hair was long and black, like the color of Crowleys scales in snake form, the girl was cold blooded, and during the winter, her and her more demonic parent would be found bundled up in blankets with aziraphale and her twin. Or curled up in her second form, that of a small grey snake next to Crowley 

The second one, her twin, ria, had short curly red hair and light yellow eyes like starlight her wings were the same Smokey grey as her sister, and she could transform into a small soft grey owl

When the The archangel and prince of hell first saw the girls they ended up running away, and freaking out because their bosses did not tell them about this! is this part of the plan? this feels like a big deal is it a big deal!?  
And what even is that child? is it good or evil? which side should be worried should they both be worried?   
They end up residing they can’t just throw holy water/hell fire on the child and see what happens because 1) that didn’t work on her parents and will not proof anything and 2) THEY ARE FUCKING TERRIFIED OF HER PARENTS!

The girls were adorable, yes, but they struck fear into the hearts of heaven and hell

A demon angel hybrid? That was unheard of! Could they be destroyed by hell fire and holy water? Or were they like their fathers?


End file.
